


Little Bunny Wind

by Three_Days_Time



Series: Little Bunnies [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Little Bunny Rinku AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Days_Time/pseuds/Three_Days_Time
Summary: Tetra loves to take care of her bunny, especially when he has been so well behaved.
Relationships: Implied Four/Wind/Shadow (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Mentioned Vaati/Shadow/Four (Legend of Zelda), Tetra/ Wind (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Little Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076252
Kudos: 10





	Little Bunny Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the fic "Scooping Up the Field Mice and Bopping Them on the Head". It's a very good fic and the story/plot is so interesting! I fell in love with that AU the moment I read the fic and now I'm taking my own turn writing for this AU. Enjoy!

Wind pressed himself closer to Four’s side, his ears falling on either side of his face as he relaxed. He was curled up beside the other bunny, his eyes falling shut as the conversation lulled on. His soft blue shirt was between the shorter’s fingers as he idly played with it. The soft hum of his owner’s voice was tuned out as he pressed his cheek against Four’s thigh, hoping to curl up and sleep beside the bunny once more.  
Tetra’s voice was low as she spoke, the evening hours leaving her relaxed as they drank. His tail twitched each time he heard his name, though he knew she was not calling for him. Shadow was beside Four, the darker bunny grumbling as he picked up a second card. They had been playing Uno a bit ago, though Wind grew tired and had taken to laying beside Four as the rounds continued.

Now his cards lay forgotten next to him, the blues and greens splayed on the ground where he once sat. Warm hands carded through his hair, guiding the fluffy strands between slim fingers. A hum rose in his chest, his ears twitching as Four mindlessly caressed him. It was nights like these that he loved. The soft touches from his friend and the schemes he and Shadow planned kept him coming back for more.

Shadow had grown silent as the minutes passed, his competitive spirit starting to die down as the rounds passed. Soon Four had laid down beside Wind, the card deck forgotten as Shadow crawled beside their owner, finding a place to sit in his lap. Vaati merely shifted to hold the bunny, stroking his hair as Shadow relaxed.

Wind pressed his face against Four’s chest, his hand grasping at the multi colored shirt as he dipped in and out of consciousness. A silence fell over the room as he nodded off, deaf to the hushed whispers that drew near.

A whine fell from his lips as strong hands lifted him. Sleepy blue eyes opened to look up at his owner, her tanned skin and blonde hair being a familiar sight. “Is my sweet bunny tired?” She asked, cradling him to her chest with an arm against his thighs, and another across his back. Pressing his face to her neck he hummed, ears drooping over her shoulder as pale arms were draped around her neck.

She chuckled and reached up to pet him, humming a soft lullaby before glancing over at Vaati. “I think it’s time we head back, I had a wonderful time tonight,” Shadow was still curled up in Vaati’s lap, groaning as their owner stood, carefully taking him into his arms.

“Four my sweet boy, we need to walk them outside,” Vaati kneeled down to gently nudge the blonde, who only rolled onto his side in response. The bunnies were tired, it was quite evident that the day's activities had worn them down. Their owner could only sigh, laying Shadow beside the bunny to quickly see Tetra and her bunny out.

Their jackets hung in a small closet beside the door, the snowy weather souring Wind’s mood as he was set down. “I don’t want a jacket,” He complained as Tetra picked his from the rack.

“I know Sunshine, but you need to wear it to keep you warm,” She gently guided his arms up, slipping the fluffy coat onto him before swiftly buttoning it. His pants were thick, the soft material doing wonders to keep him warm as he slid on his boots.

Tetra was quick to slide on her own coat, the wine red fabric complimenting her tanned skin wonderfully. The coat was tailored to her body, showing her figure perfectly as she scooped Wind into her arms once more. He only clung to her, his little legs around her waist as she said her goodbyes.

Upon stepping outside Wind’s ears were pressed flat to his head. The wind was strong and whipped snow against the two as Tetra walked to the car. A whine fell from his lips as the cold nipped at his hands. Tetra only held him closer, quickly pulling out her keys to unlock the car.

He sighed when she placed him in the back seat, his hands tingling as she took them in her own. “We’ll be home soon, I promise. I’ll bundle you up and keep you warm okay? Does that sound nice?” Wind quickly nodded as she squeezed his hands, shutting the door and hurrying to the driver’s side.

Wind idly kicked his feet against the seat in front of him, sighing when a small wave of warmth washed over him. Glancing up, he watched as Tetra turned on the heater, a similar sigh falling from her lips as she held her hand in front of the vents.

The car ride passed by in a blur, the street lights bathing the road in soft yellow light as they drove. Wind’s head lulled forward as he drifted off, blue eyes falling shut as the hum of the car put him to sleep. Soft fabric was pressed to his cheek as he slept, the seat cushioning his fall as he passed out.

He awoke to the night’s chill moments later, the wind sending snow against his rosey cheeks as Tetra hurried inside. There were hushed voices around them, though he paid them no mind knowing he was in his owner’s arms. The door was quickly shut behind them as Tetra swiftly brought him to the bedroom, setting him down on the tile of the bathroom.

“Stay here Sunshine, I’m going to get some pajamas for you alright?” She asked, taking his face into her hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He quickly nodded as she stood, leaving the bedroom to gather the clothes.

Wind quickly peeled off his jacket, watching as the snow melted onto the bathroom tile. He quickly stepped away from the carpet, not wanting to get it wet. With his jacket on the ground he kicked off his boots, leaving him in a long sleeve and soft pants. A sigh fell from his lips as he stepped back into the bedroom, sliding the bathroom door shut and walking over to the large bed.

His side was quite obvious, the bright blue pillow and soft blankets contrasting the golden comforter and white sheets. Burrowing into the blankets he pressed his face to the pillow, enjoying the scents around him as he sprawled out.

The door opened a few moments later as Tetra stepped in once more. Her coat was gone as well as her boots, though cloth had been draped over her arm as she shut the door. Quiet footsteps were all the warning he got as strong arms lifted him once more. “I promised to keep you warm didn’t I?” She smiled, pressing her nose to Wind’s. Big blue eyes looked up at her own, his nose twitching at the boop.

“Yes,” He replied, tail thumping as she shifted him to her hip, an arm around his waist to keep him upright. The cloth in her hands was tossed onto the bed as she carried him into the bathroom, sliding open the door once more.

“How does a warm bath sound hm?” She asked, setting him onto the counter before pulling his shirt over his head. Wind shivered as the cold air reached him, but quickly nodded. Tetra smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, quickly walking over to the large tub. “We’ll let the water warm up for a bit alright?” The silver handle was twisted as she ran her left hand under the water stream, testing the temperature.

Wind hopped off the counter to kick his pants aside, wanting to be in the warm water. Tetra could only laugh, helping the bunny into the tub to let him soak up the warmth. “I’ll be right back sweetness,” She hummed, standing up to walk across the large bathroom, glancing over the shelves that held multiple glass jars. “Perfect,” Picking up a small purple bottle she kneeled down beside the tub, allowing a few drops to fall into the water.

The shorter blonde sighed as the pleasant aroma surrounded him, the calm lavender scent relaxing him. His eyes slipped shut as he ran his hands through the water, allowing the cold to be washed away. It wasn’t until the water splashed behind him did he gaze up at his owner. Long slim legs were on either side of him as she settled into the tub, watching as he soaked up the warmth.

Wind was quick to turn, pressing his chest against her own as he tucked his head against her neck. Strong arms were wrapped around him as the water slowly rose to their waists. “I’ll make sure to spoil you tonight. To make sure you’re the most loved bunny in Lurelin,” He could only giggle as warm hands ran over his back.

The bath soon filled as they basked in the warmth, the water rose to Wind’s shoulder as he kneeled between Tetra’s legs. Tetra rested against the dip of the tub, content with Wind settling between her legs as he played with some bubbles that had mixed with the water. His ears had drooped in his relaxed state, the ends dipping in and out of the water as he played.

Tetra lifted her head, a smile on her face as she curled a finger, beckoning Wind closer. The shorter scooted closer, planting himself between her thighs, bright blue eyes meeting those of the ocean. “Let’s get you clean and then I’ll take care of you alright?” Her fingers slipped under his chin, tilting his head up so that she could press a gentle kiss to his soft lips.

His eyes fluttered shut at the attention, his body relaxing as warm hands were placed on his hips. “Turn around Sunshine, I want to get the tangles out of your hair,” Tetra whispered, guiding Wind to sit in her lap, his back pressed to her chest. Leaning forward, an arm around his waist, she reached for the two bottles that rested on the ledge. The glass clinked together as she brought them closer, setting one down while popping the core off the second. 

A sweet yet subtle aroma surrounded them as she poured the blue liquid into her palm. It was slick and ran down the back of her hand as she let it fall onto Wind’s fluffy hair. The ends were wet from his play time, though it wasn’t nearly enough to lather the soap. “I’m going to lay you down okay?” Tetra whispered, gently placing a hand against Wind’s back, and another on the back of his head. “Just lean back, I’ve got you,” Her voice was soft, relaxing Wind further as he leaned back, allowing her to get more of his hair wet, yet never letting the water lap at his face.

Strong hands guided him to sit up once more, water droplets falling onto his pale shoulders as the soap began to cling to his hair. Tetra lifted her hands once more, carding her fingers through the blonde locks. The bubbles began to foam in his hair, bubbling as she rubbed small circles against his scalp. Wind hummed, leaning into the touch as his ears drooped forward, practically melting in her hands.

The soap ran down his shoulders as Tetra gently rubbed at his scalp, causing him to shiver as her hands drifted down his body, settling on his back once more. “Why don’t you rinse your hair out for me?” Wind nodded as he scooted to the otherside of the tub, leaning back into the warm water. It splashed at his face as he combed his hair, smiling as the soap ran off his hair with ease.

Across from him, Tetra held the second bottle, tapping against her palm as white liquid slid into her hand. She leaned back once more, watching as her bunny dipped his head back. When bright blue eyes opened once more he moved back between her legs, hands resting on his thighs as she reached forward, slathering the conditioner into his hair. He stayed still as she worked, bright eyes looking up at her.

Though her pet had much freedom, there were some things she kept her foot down on, including their nightly routines. Wind often whined when he was put in the bath, wanting to continue to play rather than getting coated in soaps. Tetra often put up with his whiny behavior, knowing it would be over soon. Besides, she quite enjoyed his fluffy hair the next morning. It was something she prided herself on, keeping her bunny so cute.

Thankfully her bunny was tired, most of his energy drained as she scrubbed the conditioner into his hair. His eyes slid shut as he was pampered, ears relaxed as she pulled away, leaning close to press a kiss to his forehead.

“We’re almost done bunny,” The third and final bottle was filled with a clear blue liquid. It swirled in the glass as she picked it up, pulling off the cork and drizzling it across the shorter’s shoulders. Wind shivered as the soap ran down his back, mixing with the water around him.

Tetra’s hands were on him a few moments later, lathering the soap onto his shoulders and back, dipping down into the water to help it foam. White streaks of soap ran off his shoulders as she gently poured water across his back.

Wind became more and more pliant as the seconds ticked by, his body relaxing as she bathed him. Tetra soon finished, rinsing his hair and body before draining the large tub. Her bunny shivered as the cold air rushed across them, his relaxed state soon coming to an end.

Tetra scooped up a fluffy towel from the rack, quickly wrapping the bunny in it and hoisting him into her arms. His hair was soaking wet, causing him to shiver as she set him on a bath mat. He stood still as she dried him off, patting his body dry and ruffling his hair with the towel. The blonde strands stuck out in every direction as she dried it, the bunny’s eyes squeezed shut as the towel wrapped around him once more.

“I’m going to dry off, why don’t you get into your pajamas?” Wind nodded as a hand guided him to the door. He quickly scampered to the bed, finding his clothes while Tetra dried off. The shirt she had chosen for him hung to his thighs, the creamy white fabric impossibly soft. Black shorts were slid on underneath the shirt, the material hugging his thighs just as Tetra wanted.

He quickly hopped onto the bed, crawling onto his side and burrowing into the covers once more. His tail thumped as he pressed his face against the soft pillow, soaking up the warmth of the bed. Though he rarely used his pillow, finding Tetra’s chest much more pleasant, he still enjoyed the fluffiness of it all.

A few short minutes later Tetra stepped out of the bathroom, her clothes set on the end of the bed. Pulling on a soft shirt and warm pants she returned the towels to the bathroom and walked over to her bunny’s side. “Wind,” Her voice was soft as she sat down, stroking his fluffy ears. “You’ve been such a good boy today, do you think I should reward you?” One of his ears perked up at the question, his eyes opening to look up at her.

She noted the way his tail twitched, the way his pupils dilated at the implication. He quickly nodded, tail thumping behind him as he sat up. Tetra quickly scooped him up, setting the blonde in her lap as she ran her hands down his back. “And what would my bunny like?” The blush on his face was adorable as she lightly pinched his thighs. “Something quick or something that will drive you mad~”

“Both,” He asked, hands on her shoulders as he asked. “I’m tired, but I want to feel good.” Tetra smiled and kissed his forehead, knowing just the toy to use. She too was tired, though she had many toys stashed away for the times she could not personally satisfy her bunny.

“Stay right here Sunshine, I promise I’ll make you feel good,” She stood and walked over to the dresser, pulling open one of the small drawers. Inside lay her collection. Lube was the first item she retrieved, soon followed by a purple vibrator. Toy in hand she walked over to the bed, sitting down on her side and leaning against the headboard. Legs spread she waved her bunny over, having him settle in her lap.

Wind quickly did as he was told, bum pressed to her strong thighs as she spread his legs. “Such a good boy, doing as you're told,” Tetra reached down to tug at the edge of his shorts, sliding them down slim legs and letting them fall to the bed. The bunny shivered as his shirt was pulled up as well, feeling Tetra’s breath against his shoulder. Her hands wandered over the newly exposed skin, pinching and rubbing as she trailed lower.

Soon her hands rested on his thighs, stroking the insides as she nipped at his neck. Wind’s breath hitched as a warm hand wrapped around his cock, thumb rubbing across the sensitive head. Tetra smiled at the reaction, slowly stroking her bunny as he hardened in her hand. “That’s a good boy,” She praised, kissing his neck. “I want you nice and hard before I play any further~” The reaction was almost instant as Wind thrust into her hand, desperate for more friction. “Ah ah, not yet my little bunny,” A strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as she stroked his cock.

“Please- ah! Please Tetra,” He begged, head pressed against her shoulder as she fondled him. Wind’s plea did nothing to convince Tetra, only dragging out her teasing longer. His cock was hard in her hand as she stroked him, enjoying the small whines that rose in his chest.

“Don’t worry Sunshine, I promised to make you feel good,” With one last stroke she released his cock, ignoring the whine as she reached for the lube. Unscrewing the cap she poured some into her palm, quickly rubbing it onto her fingers. The lube was capped and set aside, leaving her to take in the sight in her lap. Her bunny was pressed to her chest, legs spread and cock hard between them.

A smile spread on her face as she trailed lower, letting her hand nudge his thighs to warm him up to the touch. Soon enough her fingers were pressed to his entrance rubbing small circles against the muscles. Wind canted his hips against her fingers, silently asking for more. Tetra was more than happy to comply, easing a finger into the warm heat.

Wind moaned as the first digit sunk into him, his head thrown back against her shoulder. There was a pause as he adjusted, carefully rolling his hips against her finger, trying to press more inside. She was quick to pick up on his body language, slowly sliding a second beside the first. The bunny gasped as he was stretched once more.

Tetra quickly stilled as her two fingers buried into the warmth, feeling Wind squeeze around her. Whines were heard as he spread his legs further, setting a small pace as he gently rode her fingers. Although he hardly rose an inch Tetra still enjoyed the small movements. “One more,” She whispered, a third digit pressed to his entrance. “One more and then you can have your reward.” The small nod was all she needed to press the final finger into him.

The loud moan quickly put a stop to her movements, feeling how her bunny squeezed around her fingers, his legs practically shaking. She brought her free hand to rest against his thigh, rubbing the soft skin as he slowly relaxed around her. Tetra whispered praises to him as she gently thrust her fingers, stretching him as she pushed deeper.

“Ah- yes!” He moaned, thrusting into the air as she brushed against a quite sensitive spot. A coy smile blossomed on her face as she began to stretch him, rather than pressing depper. The small whine she got in response caused her to laugh.

“Do you want more of me? Do you want me to leave you crying for more?” She asked, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. “Oh how pretty you would be, spread open on my lap, taking my cock so well.” Tetra knew just the right words to get her bunny worked up. Although she could never truly bury her cock into the tight heat, she made due with the toys they had collected. “I would fuck you for hours, milking every last drop of cum from you before making you mine.”

Wind tightened around her once more, pre dribbling down his cock as she spoke. “Please Tetra, please, please,” He begged, lost in the throes of pleasure. “I want you to fuck me, I want your cock inside me,” The words fell from his lips as he moaned, desperate for something larger. Something to spread him open and make him scream.

Tetra could never say no to such a request. Pulling her fingers out she made quick work to coat the vibrator in lube, letting the head run across Wind’s loose entrance. The silicone head was smooth against his skin, the lube working wonderfully as she eased the first inch into her bunny. Head thrown back, Wind gasped, back arching as inch after inch sunk deeper inside him.

The toy slid deeper before bottoming out, the silicone balls pressed snug against his ass. Tetra held the toy in place as Wind rocked forward, letting it press against the walls deep inside him. She could feel his tail twitch against her stomach, the muscles tightening as he squeezed around the toy.

Strong arms held him as she pulled the toy back, letting the head rest against his rim before pushing back in. Wind moaned as she slowly thrust into him, his cock bobbing between his legs as the thrusts rocked his small body. “More,” He begged between pants, his skin flushed a pretty pink. “Please fuck me harder.”

Tetra complied, her pace faster and thrusts deeper. With each thrust Wind tightened around the toy, crying out as she thrust just right, pressing the head of the toy against his prostate. “Yes!” He cried, hands tightening against her arm. “Right there, please!”

She would be lying if she admitted to withholding the pleasure from him. He had been her bunny for years, and she knew every inch of his body perfectly. Being able to make him come untouched was something she prided herself on. Tonight was no exception. With a quick tap to the bottom of the toy it whirred to life, sending pleasant vibrations through the toy.

“Oh Hylia!” Wind cried as the pace picked up, the vibrations making him see stars. “It feels so good!” He rocked back against the toy as his thighs trembled. Tetra knew every small movement, every angle to make him come undone.

“Such a good boy,” She praised, angling the toy forward, letting the head press against his prostate. “Do you want to come?” He nodded his head, eyes squeezed shut as his cock twitched with each pass. “You have to ask for it. I want to hear you scream my name as you come, to squeeze around my cock as I bury it inside you.”

Wind felt the pressure in his groin build further as the vibrations grew stronger. “Please!” He cried, back arching as the pace became relentless. “Please I want to come on your cock!” His thighs shook as he squeezed around the toy, his skin tingling as he grew nearer to his orgasm.

Tetra angled to toy to thrust deeper, sending the vibrations further against the bunny’s sweet spot. With a broken cry Wind jerked, his body tense as he came, warm cum splattering across his chest. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as Tetra continued to thrust the toy in him as he rode out each wave of his orgasm. The vibrations slowly died down as he came down from his high, eventually dwindling to nothing as the toy was slid out of the warm heat.

Wind’s chest rose and fell as he caught his breath, body shaking as Tetra cradled him, toy forgotten on the nightstand. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back as he relaxed. “Will that sate you for tonight?” Her bunny nodded, his eyes still closed. Tetra knew by the next morning he’d be begging for more. After all he was a cuddle bunny, it was in their DNA to have such a high libido. Thankfully for him, Tetra was more than happy to take care of her bunny’s every need, willing to please him whenever he needed.

“I’m tired,” He whispered, voice raw from his earlier screaming. Tetra only hushed him, laying the bunny onto the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. A few moments later she returned with a warm cloth in hand. She quickly cleaned him up, making sure every bit of lube and cum was wiped off the bunny. Quickly dressing him she tossed the cloth into the laundry, setting the toy in the bathroom as well. It’d be cleaned when she had more energy.

The bathroom light was soon flicked off as well as the bedroom one before she climbed into bed. Wind was beneath his soft blankets, body relaxed as she got under her own covers. “Come here my bunny,” She opened her arms, allowing the short blonde to wiggle into her embrace. He fit perfectly against her, more than happy to be in her arms once more.

She pressed a kiss to his hair as he sighed, hands grasping at her shirt as he settled down. Soon the room was silent, her bunny asleep and sated. Tetra pulled the blankets further over them, tucking in Wind before relaxing herself. Sleep came fast, knowing Wind was close, his needs taken care of. That was all she needed to drift off, knowing her precious pet was safe.


End file.
